Conventional connection mechanisms utilize a canted coil spring and specific groove geometries between a first connector component and a second connector component, such as a housing and a pin, to achieve locking or latching, see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,678,210 and 5,082,390. In the case of a locking device, the device becomes permanently locked, which means the device cannot reverse direction without permanently damaging the canted coil spring. In the case of a latching device, the device can be unlatched, i.e., reverse direction, without damaging the spring. Thus, latching is understood to include a locking type or an unlatching or unlatch-able type. This is permitted by incorporating a groove geometry that allows the minor axis of the spring to compress so that it no longer obstructs relative movement between the first connector component and the second connector component.
Locking is achieved between two mating parts (e.g., cylindrical part or shaft and a housing) where a tapered bottom groove exists in the housing and holds an axial spring and where the tapered bottom groove aligns with a corresponding groove on the cylindrical part which accepts the spring. The tapered bottom groove is configured, such as being sized and shaped. In such a way that the spring compresses along the minor axis upon insertion to permit installation but not upon removal when moving in the reverse direction, such as by angling or rotating the spring after being latched so that unlatching requires compressing the spring along the major axis, which is not possible without destroying the spring. Because the spring does not compress along the major axis upon removal, due to its position within the groove, it does not unlatch and remain locked. The spring is forced to compress along the major axis when attempting to remove the cylindrical part, which does not materially or significantly compress, to ensure locking. As such, removal of a “locked” device causes permanent damage to the spring if forced to disassemble. Again, this is due to the characteristic of a canted coil spring only being allowed a minimal compression along the major axis.